smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Queen
Oliver Queen (aka Green Arrow) as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Oliver's personality is usually preserved, though occasionally is Arrow self is used as the Green Arrow in Smallville. Powers and Abilities Oliver is an expert archer and martial artist with a decent intelligence, utilizing various trick arrows against his enemies. Weaknesses Oliver has standard weaknesses as well as being short-sighted about things making him reckless in his actions which lands him in trouble more often than not. History Conner Kent Superboy Oliver and Chloe arrived at the farm, shortly after the wedding as the two of them revealed to Clark, Conner, Tess, Alex, and Martha that Chloe's pregnant. Oliver then apologized for the arrival of Apokolips ruining the wedding. Justice At Star City, Oliver returned from patrol as Green Arrow and cooed over Roy with Chloe when he was shot with stun darts by a recovered Slade Wilson and captured with the rest of the League. Once Speedy's team of heroes, made up of Superboy, Zan, and Janya, rescued them, Green Arrow congratulated them. Chloe, I Blew Up Your Kid Part 1 When Oliver left with Chloe to a business meeting in Hub City, he returned to find that Tess had accidentally enlarged his son, Roy, to seven feet high. While Tess tended to a passed out Chloe, Oliver looked after Roy, who was playing with his toys. He then tried to get Roy to stop since he was Roy's father and dodged a toy rocket Roy threw at him. He then tried to get Roy to go for a walk with him and tried to stop him from throwing things at him. By the time Chloe recovered, Oliver and Alex had managed to put Roy in the guest room, with Oliver having locked the door. He then announced that Roy had opened the door when they heard a loud crack. When Roy arrived with the door, Oliver tried to have Roy give it to him, which didn't work. When Oliver, Tess, and Chloe, along with Lois and Clark, tried to retrieve the growth machine that had caused Roy's growth, Lex caught them. Oliver asked if he kept what they told him a secret if he let them take the machine, and when Lex refused, Oliver refused to say why they needed it. However, they managed to get it when Chloe explained the situation. Returning to the mansion to find that Roy had left at fourteen feet, Oliver was surprised to find the military arrive. Oliver was then dismayed to learn that Roy was now fifty feet tall. Chloe, I Blew Up Your Kid Part 2 When Lex arrived and used technicalities to force General Eiling off since a giant baby didn't dictate military applications, letting the gang handle this, Oliver thanked Lex. He was then horrified with everyone else that Roy was headed to Metropolis, as electricity was what was causing Roy's continual growth. When a helicopter carrying Eiling arrives to shoot Roy, Oliver wishes Chloe good luck as she plans to have herself grow to get Roy to calm down enough for Alex to shoot him with the ray, kissing her as she is enlarged. Once Chloe forced Eiling off and held Roy close, Oliver announced that the machine was at maximum and happily picked up Roy and hugged him when the machine had worked, making sure he was alright. When Chloe punched out Eiling for trying to use tranquilizers on him, Oliver took this opportunity to teach Roy never to mess with Chloe, happy he got the idea down immediately. Graduation When Conner and Alex graduated high school, Oliver arrived with Chloe and Roy, having been held up due to some issues at Queen Industries. Oliver then agreed with Conner's plan of going to college and getting a job afterwards. Starcrossed Part 1 When a rogue Thanagarian named Hro Talak invaded Earth looking for Carter and Shayera's previous lives, Katar Hol and Shayera Hol, Green Arrow came up with an idea utilizing the Watchtower they have in orbit near the moon, saying they could use it to unsteady Talak's invasion. He then explained that they could lure all the Thanagarians out of their ship before bringing the Watchtower crashing down on top of it, from there taking down the Thanagarians man-to-man. He then questions Martian Manhunter about contacting the Thanagarians afterwards, learning that they are normally an honorable warrior people, and therefore Talak's invasion of a weaker planet is obviously illegal. Learning this, Oliver happily agrees with the plan to contact the authorities and let Thanagarian justice deal with Talak once he's stopped. Starcrossed Part 2 Once everyone was ready, Green Arrow gave the go ahead to mobilize, explaining to Impulse that the plan was for him, Impulse, Cyborg, and Martian Manhunter to go to the Watchtower and prepare to send it to the ship while Superman, Supergirl, and Scion lure Talak's men out of the ship to avoid an intergalactic incident. He then revealed the Javelin to Impulse, made from a joint venture by Queen Industries and Ferris Aircraft. Arriving at the Watchtower, Green Arrow has Impulse work out the proper trajectory to have the Watchtower slam into the ship dead center and for Martian Manhunter to override all safety protocol. Once they head off, Green Arrow preps the controls. Once Impulse reveals that the ship is ready and that Cyborg's confirmed that everyone's off Talak's ship, Green Arrow sends the three off. Once the three are in the escape pod, Green Arrow closes it immediately, saying how he needs to steer the Watchtower into the ship to make sure it makes contact. He then tells the League that it's been an honor and asks them to tell Roy and Chloe that he loved them. As Green Arrow begins to guide the Watchtower, he tells Chloe that he can't get out there and assures Tess that he's not insane. When Superman calls him up as well, Green Arrow says he's gotta do this as the atmosphere ruins communication, and Green Arrow's already gasping from lack of air. When Superman saves Green Arrow just before the Watchtower slams into the ship, Green Arrow thanks Superman. Eight years later, Green Arrow went on patrol with Roy, now the hero Speedy. Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax Oliver and Chloe arrived at the farm, shortly after the wedding as the two of them revealed to Clark, Conner, Tess, Alex, and Martha that Chloe's pregnant. Oliver then apologized for the arrival of Apokolips ruining the wedding. Oliver then met a member of Veritas, reminding Oliver of his parents before Traveler pointed out that there was a second one, surprising Oliver. Oliver then learned that Tess and Martha knew about it, and they kept it secret out of their preference to work behind the scenes. When Kara arrives, Oliver then learns that a member of the Human Supremacist Movement from the 31st century has come to the past and plans on altering the future by destroying the Silver Age of heroism. While Chloe is observing vandalism at the brownstone, Green Arrow asks if she's found anything, which Chloe hasn't until just that moment where she amplifies a reflection in the glass of replicas of Carter and Shayera's helmets. Green Arrow is then surprised by Impulse's arrival before he relaxes and explains to him how Chloe found something, with Kara explaining that it's an ex-Legionnaire named Pax. Green Arrow also learns that he went insane after a supernova destroyed his planet. Green Arrow then went to Gotham with Superman and the rest of the League to confront Pax as he held Stargirl captive. He then pulls an arrow on him, saying how it was made from the debris of Clark's ship and glazes Pax's shoulder which barely hurts him. Pax then punches Green Arrow down. After Pax is forced into the Phantom Zone, and the future is restored, Green Arrow hopes that it's the last time they'll see Pax. Metropolis =Legends = At a Gotham building of Queen Industries, Oliver met a returned Bruce Wayne. He then said how Bruce was a big help during a mess with Riddler and Toyman shortly after the mess with Apokolips. He then asked Bruce to come out of his second retirement, which Bruce refused. He also apologizes for the mistrust he gave Bruce around that time. He also says he's doing this because he knows the truth that Bruce didn't kill those people. Oliver also denies that Gotham's doing fine without Batman as Gotham wouldn't have survived this long without Batman. He also questions the Batman sightings all over the news, using them as an example of how Batman inspires hope, and like Superman, you don't need superpowers to be a hero. He also says how the world's a lot bigger than before, and that Lex Luthor becoming president shows that the villains are getting smarter, and they need all the help they can get. When Bruce says he isn't interested, Oliver points out the fact that Bruce came back a few days after Lex's election. He also points out that Bruce knows how dangerous Lex is and that as president, it will be hard enough as it is for the League to take him down. Oliver is then surprised that Bruce won't even try to help, saying that rebuilding Wayne Enterprises with Lucius and refusing government contracts isn't enough. He then refuses that Bruce wouldn't be much help. He then lets Bruce change the subject to break the tension, saying that things are good with Chloe, and she's Star City's favorite reporter. He also informs Bruce that Clark and Lois are still engaged due to everyone being busy before asking about Selina, who was now in charge of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation, surprised the being friends thing worked. Oliver then admitted that he's interested in a joint project with Bruce. Oliver then agreed to splitting everything between their companies and signed the contract. He then asked if Bruce was sure he couldn't get him to change his mind, which he couldn't, so Oliver says it was nice to see Bruce again as he walks off. Later while out on patrol as Green Arrow, he was captured by Joker, quickly joined by Chloe as well. Green Arrow was then tossed into Clark and Lois' wedding, along with Chloe, as Joker's "wedding present" to Clark and Lois. After Joker was stopped by Batman, Green Arrow asked if this means he's back, simply getting a "for now" before deciding Clark and Lois finally getting married. Oliver then saw Clark and Lois off with Chloe, Conner, and Kara. Oliver then gave Clark a cover for a lack of Superman appearances by saying Superman was on an intergalactic mission. =Omega = A month after the wedding, as Oliver and Chloe discussed their new baby girl, due in six months, Oliver expressed that the facial hair he was working on was humanizing for him. Thanking Chloe for her comment that he looks rugged. When Chloe answered her phone and asked if Sam knew something, Oliver asked what, learning that Lois was pregnant with Clark's baby. He then admitted that he loves Chloe's snarkiness when she jokes that it's Harry Potter's. He then thinks about how in a few months, two little kids will be walking around the tower, noting that if the baby is like Clark and/or Lois, they could bet on the baby having a desire to help people. When Kara later goes missing, Oliver joins Chloe in trying to assure Clark that she's fine when he rushes off to deal with a bank robbery. Oliver then says he agrees with Roy that the sight of Clark flying is inspiring. When Batman arrives following his helping Clark with the bomb, Oliver greeted him. Oliver then explained Arkham Asylum to Clark when Batman begins explaining that criminals released from Arkham are all coming to Metropolis. Oliver then wonders at Batman's use of the plural in problems, learning LexCorp bought Arkham. Oliver then learns that Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, is working with Omega Corporation, what Lex is using to build Omega City. Oliver is then shocked to learn that Lex is starting a superhuman arms race. =Joker = During an average day at the Watchtower, Oliver greeted a visiting Lois as she talked to Superman. When Bruce publicly arrived in Metropolis, Oliver greeted him, noting how it'd been awhile since he'd seen him outside the mask. Oliver then met the new hero, John Blake, aka Nightwing, and shook hands with him. When the Joker returns with his new henchwoman, Harley Quinn, Oliver asks Chloe if she can track Joker's signal, sarcastically apologizing to Joker for whispering. However, Chloe's attempt failed. While Batman and Superman are forced to run a scavenger hunt by Joker, Oliver was forced to head out too with Cyborg and Black Canary, ending up captured by Joker along with Lois, later being joined by Superman and Batman. When a revived Davis, Supergirl, and Nightwing found them, Joker released Green Arrow and helped fight an army of robots led by Metallo before Davis stops them. He then asks if Davis is okay. After Metallo and Joker are arrested and sent off, Green Arrow hugs Chloe as she arrives to check on him. =Demon = Oliver went with Bruce to LexCorp where Oliver promised Lex Queen Industries' aid in Omega City. Later, Oliver arrived at Watchtower and met up with Chloe after she had helped Clark with an interview of a man named Henri Ducard. He then kissed Chloe hello. Later, Oliver learned from Lois that Alex had found out that Omega City is hiding a giant 33.1 facility on top of Ducard being the leader of the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul. When Lois is upset over Lex, Oliver takes her shoulder and assures her that they all hate Lex. When it's time to confront Ra's, Oliver puts on his Green Arrow outfit and asks what they're waiting for. Green Arrow then confronted Ra's with the rest of the League and demanded answers. He then explained what 33.1 was to Ra's when Batman accused him of helping Lex with it. Green Arrow then pulls out his arrow launcher, threatening to kill Ra's if he didn't tell them the truth. Green Arrow then reprimanded Impulse for thinking of renaming himself in the middle of the investigation along with Superman and Batman. When the League left to give Ra's alone time with Batman, Green Arrow learned that Ra's had used supersonics to stop Superman from hearing the conversation. When Batman returned from his talk and told them they should head home before gliding off, Green Arrow commented on how that seemed weird to him. He then went to Watchtower was Chloe was checking the monitors. He then greeted Chloe and asked what she did when she confessed that she'd done something she isn't proud of. Oliver then asked if she condemned someone to protect him or Roy, learning it was someone else, and Chloe said she couldn't tell him who she condemned. Oliver then assured Chloe that she did what she did for everyone's best interest, like when she sacrificed herself to save Oliver. Oliver also assures her that there's no shame in doing what you think is right and hugs her, though Chloe is still uncertain. =Lionel = Arriving at Watchtower with Impulse and Batman, Green Arrow asked why Clark called them there and learned that the Lionel Luthor from Earth-2 had returned. He also again reprimanded Impulse for thinking of his name change in the middle of the briefing. He later questioned how Lionel could have gained Lex's trust since Lex killed this world's Lionel, learning that Lionel probably told Lex everything he knew about Clark's limitations. He also asked about the plan, agreeing to take the fight to Lionel. =Brainiac = Following Brainiac's return, Green Arrow is briefed by Clark and the Legion of Superheroes as they see Brainiac infecting a whole bar as Green Arrow believes they can get there in one minute before Superman states that the people Brainiac infected are long gone by now. At a power plant Brainiac was supposed to be at, Green Arrow was searching for him when a drone arrived looking like Robert Queen, catching him off guard, especially when he brings up Oliver's past misdeeds before the drone is stopped by Batman, snapping Green Arrow out of his daze. Green Arrow then attended Brainiac 5's funeral when he sacrificed his life to save Conner and stop Brainiac. =Nostalgia = During a baby shower for both Clark and Lois' son, and Oliver and Chloe's daughter, Oliver joined Bruce and Clark in conversations about Lex. Oliver then said that talking about the past was boring before he confessed to Bruce that he knew Lex in school, and that he and his friends would bully Lex and Duncan Allenmyer. When Bruce called him a jerk, Oliver angrily asked if Bruce was a saint in school. Oliver was then surprised by a story Bruce told about when Lex and Bruce were at Princeton, with Lex advising Bruce to embrace his pain. =Hood = When confronting the Red Hood, Lucas Luthor, a second time, Oliver joined in to give Superman and Batman backup calling out for him. However, Red Hood managed to gain a copy of Parasite's powers and sapped Clark's abilities, leading to him punching Green Arrow in the chest and sending him flying through the mansion. After Batman uses Blue and Green Kryptonite to subdue Lucas until Superman's powers returned, Green Arrow questioned Batman keeping Kryptonite in his utility belt, learning he kept it for emergencies. When Lucas begins suddenly convulsing, Green Arrow is surprised as Superman takes Lucas to the Smallville hospital, where he dies. =Wondrous = When Wonder Woman arrived in Metropolis, Green Arrow asked Chloe why she hates all men, learning that Wonder Woman comes from an Amazon society that teaches distrust in men, believing them to be barbaric creatures, leading Green Arrow to sarcastically call the idea cute. When Oliver arrived with Roy when they saw Bruce unconscious on the ground. Oliver then sent Roy to his room while he contacted Clark and informed him of how Wonder Woman beat Bruce up to draw Clark out, and that Emil was looking after him. He then assured Clark that he was already planning to investigate with Chloe while assigning Kara to protect Lois. At Queen Tower, Oliver met up with Chloe and Cat to investigate. He then embraced Chloe, happy that they'd finally decided to name their daughter Lana. He then informed Cat that he had reason to believe Wonder Woman was being manipulated due to her bizarre actions. He then stopped an argument between Chloe and Cat before using a grapple arrow to zoom up the tower. After arriving at the top, Green Arrow promised to let Chloe kick Lionel's butt for assigning Cat as Chloe's backup partner. Green Arrow then learned that Chloe can hack into LexCorp's computers. When Oliver learns that LexCorp had weaponized the pheromones of the metahuman, Desiree Atkins, Green Arrow asked if Wonder Woman was a lesbian. When this was denied, he went with the theory that the weaponized pheromones were modified to work on anyone. Green Arrow then covered Chloe when she explained the situation to Superman as he was in the middle of fighting Wonder Woman. He then watches over Wonder Woman when she recovers from the pheromones in the medical area of the Watchtower. Green Arrow then explains that Batman isn't the best at forgiving misgivings, asking Superman to cheer Wonder Woman up due to her depression. =Redemption = When Clark Luthor requests help from Earth-1's Justice League, Green Arrow went with them. He then asked why they should trust Ultraman, deciding to go with Superman's idea. When Ultraman found Earth-2's Bart Allen, Green Arrow asked to give him his codename, naming him Impulse due to his sheer inexperience compared to their Bart Allen. He then jokingly asked Flash what he thought of it. Once Superman and Batman helped Ultraman and Red Light to recruit the Atlantean Army to help Ultraman fight the Crime Syndicate. Once done, Green Arrow returned home with Superman. As such, Ultraman informs the League that they won, leaving Earth-2 with a far brighter future as Green Arrow is happy that things are back to normal as Superman flies up to get Lois to an OBGYN. =Power = While Scion and Supergirl were sparring, Oliver and Roy were eating together and greeted Supergirl when he was slammed through the wall. =Freeze = As Clark and Oliver were talking at the farm, Oliver defended Krypto dragging Bruce to the conversation by saying that Krypto just wants Bruce to relax. When news reports of a blue man freezing people at GothCorp came over the air waves, Oliver helped Chloe up to begin investigating, overjoyed that in three weeks, they'd have a daughter. At Watchtower, Oliver agreed to go investigate the head of GothCorp, Luke Hamil, asking Lois to watch Roy as Chloe was going along as well. When questioning Hamil led nowhere, Oliver suggested they stakeout the building in case the man, Mr. Freeze, attacks again. Once Freeze attacks Green Arrow knocks his freeze ray out of his hand with an arrow and jumps down and telling Freeze that he picked the wrong town to mess with. Green Arrow is then frozen by Mr. Freeze as he retrieves his freeze ray and freed by Superman's heat vision, resulting in Green Arrow having a minor cold. While shivering at the Watchtower, Oliver insists he's fine despite a persistent sneeze and continuous shivers. Oliver then tries to go help Clark keep Batman save as he secretly investigates GothCorp before Chloe stops him. Getting better by that night, Oliver goes to a party Hamil's throwing for the Lillian Luthor Charity as he told Cat that Chloe's love of cocktail weenies weren't pregnancy cravings. Afterwards, he explained his short cold to Hamil before Mr. Freeze attacked, being stopped by Batman and Superman. Afterwards, he also witnessed Freeze's origins on a DVD Batman provided, leading to Hamil's arrest, and Tess' pardon. Smallville: Swann Justice Oliver had been recruiting super-powered individuals to form a group that fought for good with aid from Lex. His band of super-human heroes then had to spring into action and rescue team member Impulse. They worked together to destroy one of Victoria's Level 33.1 facilities. He and the Justice League left Metropolis to shut down other Level 33.1 locations across the globe. Odyssey Green Arrow assembled members of his team to search for Clark and Lex after his disappearance in the Arctic. Including Black Canary and Aquaman, the three of them first infiltrated a LexCorp camp through LuthorCorp in the Arctic with aid from Tess. This led to the reclaiming of the Crystal of Knowledge and evidence that the other Lex was dead. After word from Kara, Oliver located Clark and Lex in a Russian camp and went to retrieve them. He informed Clark and Lex that Chloe Sullivan was kidnapped. He also advised Clark to talk to Dr. Swann about getting his powers back, leading to John Jones sacrificing his powers for Clark's. After Clark rescued Chloe, Oliver consoled Clark about Lana. Oliver decided to stay in Metropolis. Bloodline When Clark, Kara, and Lois went missing, Oliver alerted Lex and Tess about the situation and then Dr. Swann. Abyss Oliver attended Chloe and Jimmy's wedding with Tess, having started a sexual relationship that Lex walked in on the previous month. Fearing Lex was still mad, Oliver asked Tess about it, who brushed it off as Lex seemed to be the big brother she never had, with Oliver commenting that you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends. Requiem Shortly after the wedding, Oliver barged into the Mansion, having found out through several papers, and possibly his father's copy of the Veritas Journals, that Lionel Luthor had arranged the plane crash that killed his parents the day before the Meteor Shower. He wants to take it out on the other Lex until Lex talks him down by pointing out how he felt the same way when the other Lex killed Lionel, which Oliver consents to, getting embarrassed when Tess thought he was there for another one of their nights together. He also apologizes to Lex for the scene he caused as he's having difficulty coming to terms with what had happened. At the Watchtower, Oliver learns that the other Lex is working with a figure named Winslow Schott and had caused an explosion at LexCorp, and that the other Lex is alive but badly injured from the Fortress collapsing on him. When Chloe said that there's got to be a way to find them, Oliver tells her to relax with a line from Friends. When Lex decides to end the problems with the other Lex, he heads off with Tess and Oliver to bring him in. However, the truck mysteriously explodes just as they arrive with Oliver wondering how it happened. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Reunion Due to not having his parents to give him a stable upbringing, Oliver was shown to have been a school bully, tormenting Lex and a boy named Duncan, which resulted in Duncan being hit by a car. Ten years later, Lex and Oliver returned to their school for an alumni event and were startled when Oliver's old friends were killed in violent and mysterious accidents. It was revealed that Oliver and his friends relentlessly teased Lex and his best friend Duncan Allenmeyer, eventually goading Lex into beating Duncan up and causing him to become severely injured in a car accident. Oliver believed that Duncan had died, but the recent murders began to point to him. Oliver had to face the guilt and regret over his part in Duncan's severe injury and admitted to Lex that he was sorry. However, Duncan had, in fact, survived and almost killed Oliver in revenge, but he was saved by Clark Kent. Later, he met Chloe Sullivan in the Kent's barn while he talked to Clark about make right choices for the future. Justice Oliver had been recruiting super-powered individuals to form a group that fought for good with aid from Lex. His band of super-human heroes then had to spring into action and rescue team member Impulse. They worked together to destroy one of Victoria's Level 33.1 facilities. He and the Justice League left Metropolis to shut down other Level 33.1 locations across the globe. Odyssey Green Arrow assembled members of his team to search for Clark and Lex after his disappearance in the Arctic. Including Black Canary and Aquaman, the three of them first infiltrated a LexCorp camp through LuthorCorp in the Arctic with aid from Tess. This led to the reclaiming of the Crystal of Knowledge and evidence that the other Lex was dead. After word from Kara, Oliver located Clark and Lex in a Russian camp and went to retrieve them. He informed Clark and Lex that Chloe Sullivan was kidnapped. He also advised Clark to talk to Dr. Swann about getting his powers back, leading to John Jones sacrificing his powers for Clark's. After Clark rescued Chloe, Oliver consoled Clark about Lana. Oliver decided to stay in Metropolis. Bloodline When Clark, Kara, and Lois went missing, Oliver alerted Lex and Tess about the situation and then Dr. Swann and Bridgette. Abyss Oliver attended Chloe and Jimmy's wedding with Tess, having started a sexual relationship that Lex walked in on the previous month. Fearing Lex was still mad, Oliver asked Tess about it, who brushed it off as Lex seemed to be the big brother she never had, with Oliver commenting that you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan brushed against Chloe, he got a vision of her with her son grown to giant size as Oliver returned them to normal with a ray and reunited with them. Following a purposeful brush against Chloe, he got a vision of Oliver and Chloe kissing as Apokolips loomed behind them, causing Jordan to be awed by the battle ahead of the future heroes. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 1 Category:Conner Kent Season 2 Category:Conner Kent Season 3 Category:Conner Kent Season 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 2 Category:Conner Kent Volume 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 6 Category:Conner Kent Volume 8 Category:Conner Kent Part 6 Category:Conner Kent Part 12 Category:Conner Kent Part 17 Category:Conner Kent Part 18 Category:Conner Kent Part 23 Category:Conner Kent Part 24 Category:Smallville: Unfinished Business Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 1 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Metropolis Part 3 Category:Metropolis Part 4 Category:Metropolis Part 5 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 6 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 10 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 11 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 19 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 20 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 21 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 22 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 12 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 13 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 21 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 22 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 23 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Queens Category:Blonde Category:Brown Eyes Category:6' Category:6'2"